


Peter and his Cereal

by captainmarvel832



Series: Peter Parker Does Shit [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Other, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark is Totally a Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmarvel832/pseuds/captainmarvel832
Summary: Peter Parker meeting the avengers and vibing with them, basically just a bunch of one shots***Also posted on my Wattpad account cap-marvel***
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, peter Parker and Bucky barnes, peter parker and Sam wilson
Series: Peter Parker Does Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583347
Comments: 14
Kudos: 315





	1. peter’s cereal gets yeeted

It was Friday, which meant Peter had to meet Happy down at the school entrance. As soon as AP biology let out Peter sprinted from his chair, yelling a quick, "Bye!" to M.J.--who just laughed and shook her head.  
After almost falling down the stairs four times he made it to Happy not even out of breath and already asking rapid-fire questions as he got in the car. "So, Happy, did Mr. Stark tell you what we're gonna do today? Because I want to ask if I could just go ahead and try out my new upgraded web shooters? And Mr. Stark said a while ago that I would finally get to go through the training wheels protocol--which we should definitely get around to renaming, by the way." He said in one breath. Funny how he's not even out of breath after a fight with bad guys but talking always leaves him breathless.  
Happy just chuckled at the Spiderkid's questions. After a while, the two had become closer and Peter's constant cheer seemed to melt Happy's indignant outside.  
Happy shakes his head fondly, "Kid, you know every time you get in this car I have the same answer. I have no idea what you to nerds are going to get up to in there."  
Peter sighs dramatically, "But Happy, I keep asking so that one day you'll know."  
They went the rest of the ride like this, Peter describing how his patrols went during the week. He'd deny it if anybody ever asked him, but he actually enjoyed Peter's ramblings of all that he's been doing, and if him just sitting there and listening kept Peter from going off like he did with the whole vulture situation- then it was fine by Happy.  
When they finally made it to the Compound Peter said bye to Happy before going through the big Stark Industries doors. He quickly said hi to Melody, the front desk woman, before swiping his card and going up the special elevator meant for the Avengers, Mr. Stark Pepper, Happy, and Mr. Stark's personal intern.  
When Peter stepped into the elevator Friday immediately greeted him, "Hello Mr. Parker, the lab, I presume?" Peter quickly shook his head, "May said I have to finish my homework and I figured I might as well do it in the kitchen so I can eat a snack. Plus we both know what happened last time I tried to do homework in the lab." Peter couldn't actually see her but he assumed she was smiling as she said, "Yes Peter that would be very unfortunate if that were to happen again, I assume it was difficult to explain to your teachers?" Peter laughed.  
When the elevator opened he walked into the kitchen and threw his backpack in one of the chairs at the counter. "Hey, Mr. Stark, I'm gonna finish my homework before heading down--oh and I aced that AP Bio test because of you!" He figured if Mr. Stark wasn't on this floor that Friday would just relay the message.  
Just as he was pouring cereal into a bowl (Hey, it's not just for breakfast) he felt his spidey sense spike. He quickly picked up his cereal and slunk towards the living room connected to the kitchen, "Uhm Mr. Stark?"  
As he rounded into the living room he came face to face with the Rogue Avengers. Peter's eyes went wide and he dropped his cereal, "Holy crap." He looked around-- Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Captain America, the scary lady with the red magic, the Metal Arm Dude! They were all there! Even the guy who got super big and hit him into the cement!-- "Holy crap! What are you guys doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in hiding?"  
To say they looked confused was an understatement. The Black Widow marched up to him, eyes angry, making Peter step back a few paces. I mean, it's the Black Widow!  
She glared cooly at him with her voice deathly low as she slowly pulled a knife out from God knows where, "Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did u get onto this level."  
Peter gaped like a fish for a few seconds before getting his voice back. Being stabbed by the top assassin in the world did not sound like fun right now, even if it was pretty cool, "I-I'm Peter. Parker. Peter Parker. I'm, uh, Mr.Stark's intern?" The end came out more like a question and he winced at his inability to not be awkward.  
Hawkeye looked confused, "Since when does Tony have an intern?"  
Black Widow's eyes narrowed, "He doesn't."  
That's when the Falcon stepped forward, "Woah, Woah, Woah. Guys. We've been gone a while, and Tony has other things going on, so we don't know that he doesn't have an intern. Plus, the kid looks harmless. You wouldn't lie to us, right Peter?"  
Peter couldn't help but think, I wasn't so harmless when I webbed you to the ground.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah. Why would I lie to the Avengers?" He chuckled but internally cringed at the whole conversation. They were treating him like a kid and it made him kind of mad, to be honest.  
Captain America suddenly stepped up, eyebrows raised, "Well, Peter, if you're Tony's  
intern, then why are you up here instead of with him?"  
It had actually been a long time, where was Mr. Stark anyways?  
"You are absolutely correct, I should be going then. Uh," he glanced down at the mess of cereal and the thankfully not broken bowl, "I'll come to clean this up later. If you guys need anything, I'll just be down in the lab. Sound good? Okay bye!" After that declaration, he rushed over to the elevator and out of view.  
The Avengers (plus Scott) stood there for a second before Hawkeye cleared his throat and smiled at the others, "Well he seems fun."


	2. mr. stark is shook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of ch.1, they go back upstairs surprise

Peter burst into the lab, "Mr. Stark!" There was a clang and string of curses, then suddenly Mr. Stark shows up wiping his oil covered hands on a rag and looking tired.   
He sighs and says, "Peter what have I told you about running into the lab yelling."   
Peter started jumping up and down, "I know Mr. Stark, but-" "And how many times do I have to say, call me Tony." He laughes at Peter's frown and then started walking back to his table and working on some wires.   
Peter sighed, exasperated, and walks over to him, "Mr. Stark why are the Avengers in your living room?"   
Mr. Stark whipped his head up."The Avengers are in my what?"   
"In your living room, they seemed pretty comfortable so i figured-"

Mr. Stark jumped up from his chair and started putting things away. "Jar- Friday make sure the exits are all closed off. Who exactly is here?"   
"Miss. Romanov, Mr. Barton, Mr. Lange, Mr. Wilson, Miss. Maximoff, Captain Rodgers, and.." Friday hesitated, Peter didn't know she could do that.   
Mr. Stark snapped, "Spit it our Friday."   
"And Sargent Barnes," Friday said, almost mournfully.   
Mr. Stark stopped moving. "How could you let him in? How could you let any of them in," He spit venomously. Peter had never heard Mr. Stark's voice sound so vehement.   
"It was never changed in my protocol. I am to let in any of the Avengers and anyone with them, that includes Sargent Barnes." Mr. Stark pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Okay, okay. I have to go deal with this. Underoos," Peter looked up, "stay here."   
"Wait, what? No, I'm coming with you." Mr. Stark sighed heavily, "No Peter. I'm not allowing you near that man."   
Peter snorted and rolled his eyes, a year ago he would have never dreamed of doing that, "That's not what you thought when you sent me to Germany." Mr. Stark put his face in his hands for a few seconeds then he groaned, "Fine, fine. You can come. God knows we don't want a repeat of last time," He mumbled the last bit under his breath but Peter heard anyways (super hearing- it comes in handy) and grinned.   
Peter sprinted to the elevator. "C'mon Mr. Stark I want to actually meet them this time!" Peter said, and then as an afterthought added, "And maybe not drop cereal on them, this time."   
Mr. Stark got into the elevator and looked at him incredulously and asked, "You dropped cereal? On the Avengers?" Peter just grinned wider. Sure, he was extremely embarrassed, but now he gets to go and meet the Avengers! And for real this time!


	3. mr. stark has entered the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony being spicy

As Tony and Peter exited the elevator they were met with almost complete silence minus one man talking. The pair walked out to find all the Avengers spread out across the room-- Black Widow against the wall, Hawkeye beside her, Wanda was sitting on the couch next to Falcon, with the Winter Soldier on the opposite end of the couch--the two glaring at each other for some reason--and Cap standing next to Bucky.   
The voice they heard was coming from the kitchen and seemed to be coming closer, "-anyways, Hope, I gotta go but thank you so much for watching Cassie, her mom is out of town...Yeah...Yes I know I'm dumb for fighting, we've been over this. Okay...Thanks... Okay. Bye" Antman (?), Peter thinks that might be his name, rounds the corner. "Oh hey Mr. Stark, sorry for just showing up unannounced." Peter smirked at the use of Mr. Stark.   
The others finally noticed the two had joined the room. Captain America glances at Peter warily before he starts talking.   
"Look, Tony, I apologize for just coming into your home, but we signed the accords just like you wanted. The only problem is we have to stay here at the tower, "under your supervision", as they put it unless we want to go back to jail." When he finished he looked pleadingly at Mr. Stark. Even Peter could see he was desperate, and he honestly had no idea what Mr. Stark was going to say.   
Mr. Stark stared at him for a moment, "Now, that was a sentence I never thought I'd hear." He waved his hands around to emphasize, "Steve Rogers--Captain America--the symbol for all things American and Patriotic, going to jail-again." He shook his head and sighed frustrated, "I really did not sign up for all of this, especially since we could have easily avoided all of this if you had just listened to me in the first place..." The others looked rather guilty at that. That's what you deserve, Peter couldn't help but think.   
Mr. Stark looked up at the ceiling as if begging some deity to help him. "Fine! Yes, you can stay here."  
Peter turned to Mr. Stark and frowned. The Avengers couldn't stay at the tower.   
After Mr. Stark and him had grown closer, he had told peter about what happened in the cave with Steve and the Winter Soldier. Clearly Mr. Stark wasn't going to just forgive them, but that didn't mean that Peter wanted them living with him.  
Captain Rogers stared in awe at Tony for a second- probably surprised he had agreed so quickly-before he said, "Thank you, Tony, so much. Reall-"  
Mr. Stark interrupted, holding up a finger, "But, there will be rules. I don't care that it makes you feel like a grounded teenager- you'll have to deal." He dragged a hand down and his face before he became serious, "One, you aren't to bother me when I'm working. Don't just show up places, ask Friday and she will notify me. Two, my private floors are off limits. You can't just run around here wherever and whenever you want like you could before. And lastly, you are not to mess with my intern." Peter jumped at the mention of him. "If you see him anywhere, don't go all super assassin on him. If you think he's not allowed to be somewhere- he is. Just," he rubbed a hand over his face again, "don't be crazy."  
Peter was a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to hang out with the Avengers but seeing Tony after Siberia- he knew not to push too hard about this.   
Black Widow pushed off from the wall where she was leaning up against and narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you trying to hide about him." She pointed at Peter and he suddenly wished he had taken Mr. Stark's request to stay downstairs.   
Peter laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while saying, "W-what would there be to hide about Miss. Black Widow ma'am."   
He saw Mr. Stark facepalm beside him and mumbled, "God kid you're awful at this."  
Peter couldn't help but grin at Mr. Stark's frustration  
Tony seemed to debate in his head for a moment before subtly looking at Peter. His eyes seemed to ask the question, Can I tell them?  
Peter has to think for a second. Should they? They were probably going to find out, he's not very good at keeping secrets (according to MJ who claims she found out in like, .2 seconds flat).   
He slowly nodded at Mr. Stark.   
Tony cleared his throat, getting the attention of the Rogues (Peter needed to stop calling them that in his head), who were quietly talking about something. "So, do you all remember Spiderman from the airport in Berlin?"  
Sam groaned from the couch, "That Spider-twerp was a pain in my ass, please don't bring him to the tower. His freaky webs messed up my suit and I still can't get it all out. I don't know if I could handle him being around here all the time."  
Peter laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah, sorry about that Mr. Falcon."  
All the rogue Avengers besides Natasha and Bucky (obviously, Tony almost rolled his eyes at that) spun their heads around to look at Peter.  
Steve held up his hand and narrowed his eyes at Tony, "Wait, so you brought this 12-year-old kid to fight in a war?"  
Peter's internally screeched, and couldn't help but roll his eyes before butting in, "I'm sixteen actually so-"  
"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly supposed to be a war now was it, Rogers." Tony glared cooly over at him.   
Captain America winced then continued, "Okay, well if you're sure..." he turned to Peter, "Sorry about that son, we haven't exactly been very friendly to you," He smiled sheepishly after the apology.  
Peter shrugged, "You're fine. Honestly, if there was some random teenager who just showed up in my kitchen I'd probably react the same way," He smiled at them and then turned to Mr. Stark. "Well, not that this hasn't been exciting but, I really have to finish my homework so I'm just gonna go do it in my room if that's okay." After waving to the Avengers, Peter left to his room in the tower that Mr. Stark had it set up the day after the Homecoming debacle-- also when he decided to keep a closer eye on the spiderkid.   
As soon as Peter left Steve shook his head, turned to Tony, and said, "That kid really is something."  
Tony smiled proudly as he said, "He sure is."


	4. the beginning of disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang back at it again

Now, of course, Peter knew what had happened in Siberia. And, yes, he was in fact mad that it happened. He had been so close to losing another father-type-figure person in his life, but back to the point.  
He was in fact mad at Mr. Captain America and Mr. Barnes, but Mr. Stark had told him to forgive them. At first, he was completely against the idea, but the more he sees them hanging out with the others, the more he realizes that they're just people. They made a mistake, God knows Peter has made plenty of those.  
After the whole cereal incident a few weeks ago, he has tried to steer clear of the avengers in fear of making even more of a fool of himself. Plus, he feels like such a kid around them, and if that happens then they could make him put away the suit. And that could NOT happen.  
So, he decides to politely ignore them.  
When he sees any of the Avengers in the hallway he just says hi and continues on his way. Granted, his nine-year-old self is probably screaming at him for literally ignoring THE AVENGERS, but he does what he has to do.  
Peter was currently sitting in the lab waiting for Ned and M.J. to show up. He realizes it's going to be pretty hard to not see the avengers considering they were going to watch Shane Dawson conspiracy theory videos on repeat, but they were going to be off on a mission and who knows how long that will last who knows how long it will last.  
He was just about to grab his phone to text and ask when they were coming over when the door burst open and M.J. waltzed in with Ned in tow.  
"Sup fuckers." She smirks and plops down in Tony's wheely chair (and Peter's favorite).  
Peter grins, "Hey M.J., 'Sup Ned"  
Ned glanced around, "Hey Peter are the Avengers going to be here? Do you think we could get Hawkeye to play Mariokart with us again?" Despite the many times Ned had seen them, he still had that hero-worship vibe around them. Rip Ned.  
Peter huffed a laugh, "Nah, they're gone on a mission so we have the whole tower to ourselves!" He swept his hands out to the side like a gameshow host for emphasis.  
M.J. immediately rose to her feet, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm ordering a pizza." She walked to the door and gave them a look that said, are you coming?  
They hurried up the stairs and set up camp in the living room. Now, Peter's not gonna lie, he's pretty poor, but he never "kind of" joined the Avengers for the money, but its times like these he really loves it. They set up youtube on the - plasma!- T.V. and M.J. starts gathering up snacks from the kitchen. He and Ned had just sat down on the massive couch in their homemade blanket nest when M.J. finally comes back with her arms full of tons of candy and popcorn.  
"Okay," Ned starts, looking at the two of them intently, "should we start with 'vines that hit harder than my dad's belt', or Super Smash Bros?"  
Michelle sat up, "I thought we were going to watch Shane Dawson, I came here for Shane and Shane alone."  
"OH MY G O D"  
Michelle flinched at Peter's volume and gave him a look, but her gaze softened at his puppy dog eyes.  
He launched up to stand in front of the T.V. like he was going to present a Ted Talk. He  
grinned and fixed them with a mischevious smile, "I have the best idea of all time."


	5. tony stark is shook ft. roombas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes ham and their Avengers comeback

Tony already had a bad day. The whole team went to scope out a potential hydra base and had turned up empty-handed. Which was good because there were no psycho people to kill, but it also meant a four-hour plane ride there and back with Sam and Bucky at each other's throats the whole time-- all in good fun but still obnoxious.   
Wanda and Vision have been not so subtly flirting, Steve has been reading some old man book with Bucky glued to his side, Natasha has been doing- well he's not exactly sure, but he thinks she and Clint are having a staring contest, and Rhodey was sitting in the pilot's seat. Tony was starting to be jealous of Bruce staying at the tower when they finally landed on the helipad.   
He was so ready to get the biggest cup of coffee that Pepper will allow him and just go down to the lab and work on the iron man suit. Maybe he'll see if Peter wants to come along.   
"Do you think Peter's been okay by himself all day?" Steve asks the group as they head out of the quinjet and towards the door into the building.  
Clint scoffs, "Spider kid's fine, if he gets into to much trouble then Bruce could just help him, it's not like he's too much of a hassle."   
He seemed to speak to soon because as soon as the reach the common room they hear the screech of a teenage girl.  
Tony's brow furrows, "What the he-"  
They walk in the room to see Ned and Michelle standing on the back of the couch, Bruce on the counter, and Peter stuck to the ceiling by one foot trying to grab at one of the many... Roombas? Looking closer they saw that they had knives taper to the top like a sword.   
Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Peter what are you doing?"  
It was then that the teenagers and scientists saw that the heroes had returned, making Peter almost lose his grip with his one foot on the ceiling.  
Peter stared at them with wide eyes, the knife Roombas still moving throughout the room.   
"Okay, I swear it's not what it looks like." He starts to try to drop to the floor when another knife Roomba goes under him.   
Then one of them set a course for the Avengers in the doorway.  
Tony hears Clint yell, "SCATTER," and he swears he's going to yeet himself out the glass windows to his right.   
He sees Natasha and Clint shove each other and jump over some of the Roombas to vault onto the counter with Bruce- the three of them squished precariously on the edge. Steve and Bucky vaulted onto the couch below where Michelle and Ned were still balancing, the two super soldiers weight making them teeter on the edge.   
Vision simply floated with Wanda in his lap.  
He thought it was fine until Rhodey clung onto his back making him choke on air. He stared at Peter on the ceiling looking at him sheepishly before he addressed the room, "Friday can you please turn off the power to all the... Roombas... in the room."  
"Of course Mr. Stark." came the robotic reply, and all the knife-wielding Roombas came to a halt but no one moved.  
Peter, of course, couldn't handle the silence, "So... how was the mission."  
Tony sighed and shoved Rhodey of him making him land on the floor with a loud thud, "The real question is why in the very loving fu-"  
"Frick-" came Steve Rogers' PSA voice  
Tony just continued, "are there Roombas all over my living room holding knives." Then he turned on Bruce, "and why in the world were you doing nothing about it."  
Peter scratched the back of his head- still upside down and on one foot- "Well you see we were bored and had nothing to do-"  
"We could have watched Shane Dawson," Michelle grumbled under her breath.  
Peter chose to ignore her, "We had nothing to do so I had the idea to do a javelin fight between my pet Roombas, but I forgot they don't just go straight."  
The most deadpan and exhausted expression came over Tony's face before he simply said, "I'm out," and turned around back out the room.  
A silence came over the room before Ned spoke,  
"Anyone up for round two?"


	6. steve just wants to finish debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is a salty little bitch

They were in the middle of a post battle meeting when it happened.  
"Next time we need to figure out a way to-"  
The door to the office room burst open and everyone turned to see Peter standing with his backpack still on and a dead look in his eyes. No one said anything as the teen stood and stared.  
Steve took the bullet and started with, "Hey Peter how was scho-"  
"You know what?" He said, turning his head to look Steve straight in the eye, "You think you're so great."  
A thunk was heard and they turned to see Tony's head on the table. "Pete, please, we've talked about this."  
Steve looked around the table and then at Peter confused, "Son, what are you-"  
Peter let his backpack fall onto the floor and took a few steps forward until he was face to face with the captain, "You think you're so great just cuz you always do what's good and right."  
Everyone stared at him in shock, "Well I got news for you."  
Peter swept his gaze acroos the people seated at the table then back at Steve —eyes narrowing, "Yah boring."  
They all stared at the two until Bucky barked out a laugh.  
Tony's muffled voice came from where his head still sat on the table. "Steve, Peter got detention at school and spent the last two hours watching your PSA videos."  
Steve cringed and turned to Peter, "Ouch kid sorry about that. What did you even do to get detention?"  
Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and just turned to leave, "You come up with this image of patriotism and All-American-Boy-Next-Door but they don't know the true horror you've become." Steve looked half like a kicked puppy and half like he wants to slam his head down on the table like Tony.  
After Peter is gone, Clint stands up and moves towards the exit, "Are we done now?"  
Steve sighs and nods getting up to leave as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off a meme i saw somewhere- sorry it's so short  
> PLEASE comment what you want to see, I have part of a chapter written about Peter/Harley but idk if you want that


End file.
